


For You & Me

by caesth04



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Dark, F/F, F/M, I don't want to spoil but, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lies, M/M, Obsession, Smut, Stalking, Violence, idk how this will end tbh, more tags but it'll be spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesth04/pseuds/caesth04
Summary: Levi Ackerman's life has never been any great, but for a time in his life; everything is. He's finally financially stable, has a magnificent job, supportive friends, and most of all, a perfect boyfriend named Erwin Smith. Everything in the moment is beyond wonderful for him. That is, until he checks his boyfriend's car.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Marie/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	For You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been reading fan fiction for a long time now and have decided to write some of my own! So this is my first fan fiction and first time writing anything! Right now I'm just checking how this works :). I have an idea of where this story will go, so I'll start writing it soon! Also, Levi and Erwin are going to be occ since they wouldn't do any of what is about to happen. I just wanted to write this story that's been in my head with my favorite ship. I'll try to make it as realistic as possible. Is anyone actually interested in this story?! It would be nice to hear if you are or what you think will happen :). Reminder: I do not own any of these characters, all characters in this fanfic belong to Hajime Isayama.

Levi stared blankly at his blood stained hands. An eerie satisfaction began to rise on his chest. Had he really done it? Did he really get rid of- Wait… Why didn’t he feel any guilt? Any shame? If he really thought about it... why would he feel that way? After all, they had deserved it. They lied to him. They deceived him without any shame either. That's why he shouldn’t be thinking about feeling remorseful when _they_ destroyed his happiness and basically asked to be murdered. 

He inhaled deeply and slowly got out of his car, making his way to the trunk. The exact place where all the lies began to crumple.

...

**Author's Note:**

> It'll take some time for me to update the whole chapter :O. I hope you liked this small preview <3 Writing criticism is appreciated!


End file.
